Meddling Kids: A Royal Fundraiser
by Ellis97
Summary: When Pastavazoolastan has been bombed, the Teen Angels decide to raise money to help repair Brenda's future Middle East country by charging for their services. While Daphne and the Teen Angels go to solve a mystery on Skeleton Mountain, Shaggy and Scooby take Captain Caveman and Son on a tour of the modern world.
1. Bombing Down the House

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it's time for another adventure with Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. It looks like in this episode, we will be seeing something rather important. Get ready to sit back and enjoy the story. But first...here's a new theme song. This one is a rap version.**

 **He used to be frozen in a block of ice in the neighborhood. In a dark cave with his son, he stood.**

 **Till then he got thawed out, without no doubt, we got the groove and turn the party out.**

 **So now he's in this time stage, and thanks to the Teen Angels, he's got the people in a rage, cause you never seen a good show here before, especially from a million year old bro.**

 **With Dee-Dee, Taffy and Brenda Chance. They're the girls with whom, he'll want to dance, cause he knows he's got to please his fans and keep on rapping, put em in a trance.**

 **So watch him soar, up in the sky and watch the crooks as they're saying "Bye bye", cause he's fighting through the land and his name's...Captain Caveman.**

* * *

Our latest adventure of Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels begins, well, with shocking breaking news from Pastavazoolastan one morning.

"Oh boy..." Ricky sighed as he listened to the news on the radio "What on Earth is into these people?"

"Who, daddy?" Dee Dee asked as she ate her breakfast.

"The sick people that planted those bombs that just went off in Pastavazoolastan's capital." Her father replied.

"What?" Dee Dee gasped "But I thought that was just a news rumor. What happened?"

"At this moment, we're not sure" said her father "It's just breaking news at the moment with more details coming soon when they're available."

"Oh man, Brenda's gonna be heartbroken when she hears this" thought Dee Dee.

Sure enough, Brenda was horrified and heartbroken when she learned of the news after the Teen Angels grouped up; her whole kingdom was just attacked by some petty bomber and who knew what the royal family was going through as well? Her friends tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Come on Brenda, it could've happened to anyone" Taffy put her hand on Brenda's back "I mean, who else wakes up to shocking news about most of their country being attacked?"

Brenda started crying even louder and more at what Taffy said.

"You're not helping!" Dee Dee glared at the blonde.

"Well, I was trying" Taffy shrugged.

"Don't worry Brenda" said Junior "We'll think of something. It'll be okay"

Brenda nodded though her eyes were still welled up with tears.

Junior then handed Brenda a tissue, which the brunette blew her nose into.

"So you guys got any ideas on what we should do?" Taffy asked.

"Maybe we can try to do a fundraiser to help pay for the damages done to the homes and buildings in the country" suggested Dee Dee.

"But how are we gonna raise enough money?" asked Taffy.

"Maybe we could babysit" said Dee Dee.

"No way, we've got enough trouble dealing with Junior" Brenda shook her head.

"I'm right here you know" Junior deadpanned.

"There's gotta be something else we can do to fundraise." Dee Dee said.

"Maybe we could try charging for mystery solving?" suggested Taffy "That way, we could not only make mystery solving more worthwhile, we could also get enough money to donate to the Zamins and the rest of Pastavazoolastan"

"That's not a bad idea, Taffy" said Dee Dee.

"Taffy make good point" Cavey added.

"What about you, Brenda?" Junior asked Brenda.

"I honestly have no ideas myself" Brenda replied "And as much as I hate mystery solving, charging for it does sound like a good start"

"Then it's settled, we're gonna start charging for our services" said Dee Dee "We'll save your future family's kingdom in now time"

"I sure don't know what I should do if it weren't for you guys." Brenda said.

"Ah, no need to say that, Brenda." Dee Dee said. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right" Brenda nodded "But we're never gonna raise enough money in time to repair the damages in time for the wedding. Maybe we could get someone to donate some money for us"

"Like who?" asked Junior.

"Daphne's super rich, maybe she'd wanna help" suggested Brenda.

"I don't know, Brenda" said Dee Dee "The Blake's have a reputation for being stingy and condescending towards non-rich people I don't think they'd wanna help"

"What about your Cousin Freddy?" Taffy asked Dee Dee.

"How can he possibly help?" asked Dee-Dee.

"Maybe he and the rest of Mystery Inc can charge for solving mysteries as well and then donate to the Pastavazoolastan fund?" Taffy replied.

"Maybe" Dee Dee shrugged "Though I'm not sure if they'll consider the idea, nor do I think that we will be able to raise enough money on time."

Brenda sighed "Great. Now I'm gonna rule a Middle Eastern country that just got partially bombed"

At that moment, the TV began broadcasting news with an updated bulletin from Pastavazoolastan.

* * *

"Welcome to HB News with your anchors, Reginald Livingston Segal and Bob" said the announcer "Brought to you by Farmer Clem's Blubber Nuggets. Hmmm...they're chewy"

"Unga, sounds tasty" said Cavey.

The news then turned to the anchors, who were ready to give their special report.

"This just in!" Reginald announced "We have an update on this morning's bombing in Pastavazoolastan."

Upon hearing the announcement, Brenda turned alert as she and the gang listened closely to what the anchors have to say.

"As you have probably known by now, bombs have just gone off in Pastavazoolastan, damaging a fraction of the Middle East country" said Bob.

"Simply tragic, Bob" said Reginald "Just a few hours ago, King Abdul , Queen Leorah and their son, Prince Otto had some words to say on this horrible event"

"Lets go to the video!" said Bob.

The screen image then changed to the Zamin family being interviewed. It was mainly the king and queen talking, though. Otto was just standing there.

"I wonder what they have to say on this." Brenda wondered to herself as the king began to speak.

The king cleared his throat "This is really bad folks, but I'm also not surprised at the same time. Ever since we let our previous advisor go, things have been very stressful around here, but I never thought something this bad would happen"

"And what will you do now?" asked the interviewer.

"That's a good question..." the Queen sadly replied, not knowing what else to say.

"We move on" Otto suddenly spoke.

"I beg your pardon, your Royal Highness?" The interviewer asked as she turned to the prince.

"You heard, me we move on" Otto repeated himself.

"Otto..." Brenda whispered to herself as she saw her true love speak those words.

"And why do you say we should move on?" the reporter asked Otto.

"Because whoever is responsible for these bombings must have the desire to see the country descend into chaos, especially given that the past few months has been fraught with uncertainty as a result of our sacking of our previous advisor." Otto explained "And I intend to show Pastavazoolastanians that our country does not let such tragedy stop our unity and resolve to move forward."

The king and Queen were flabbergasted and speechless by their son's words. They had never heard such a thing from him. Brenda was also pretty moved by the words as well.

"He sure is ready to be the next king, Brenda" Taffy remarked.

"Yeah, I guess he is" said Brenda "I just hope I will make a good queen to the kingdom and quite possibly, a good mother to our kids"

"Anyways, at this hour, we're getting more details on the bomb attack" Bob said as the scene returns to the two anchors.

"That's right, Bob" said Reginald "When authorities went to the crime scene, they had searched all over for possibly evidence, but there wasn't much to find, except for the remains of the buildings that blew up. They are currently guarding the place and still searching, but they are certain it was no accident"

"That we can imagine." Dee Dee remarked.

"This country is still partially in ruins" Reginald continued "But the authorities are still trying to find out who the culprit was and the royal family is still busy with trying to fix this mess. We will get another update on this tragic effect when we can"

Bob cleared his throat "In other news, Dr. Benton Quest has just lost two of his latest inventions..."

* * *

Taffy then turned off the news and then turned to Brenda "You okay, B?"

"I'm...okay." Brenda sniffled "It's just that...I can't believe that the country I'll be ruling over in the future has been damaged by those bomb attacks."

"Don't cry, Brenda" Junior sympathetically wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist.

"Junior's right" said Dee Dee "Otto said that they're trying to fix this crisis and we have to move on and be strong. My mama says that we have to do that sometimes as well. I'm sorry Brenda"

"Don't worry about me, guys" Brenda wiped away her tears "I just hope we can raise enough money to help Otto rebuild his country."

"All we need to do is find some mysteries to solve to raise money" said Dee Dee.

"Which is going to be difficult, since the town's been quiet lately and most of our work has been handled by the police." Taffy said.

"True" Dee Dee nodded "Cousin Freddie mentioned that he and his gang are going to take a vacation overseas anyways, so I guess they won't be helping us for now"

"Where are they heading?" Brenda asked.

"Australia, I think" Dee Dee replied.

"Australia? Why would they be going there?" asked Brenda.

"He didn't say, though he mentioned that there was this concert taking place there featuring his favourite bands or something" Dee Dee shrugged "Either way, they'll be going on a cruise and dock at Sydney"

"I suppose they're going to have to rent a car when they get there" Taffy said "Because I do know that Australia drives on the left like in the UK, as opposed to us where we drive on the right, so their Mystery Machine isn't going to capable of driving on Australian roads unless they have the permit to do so."

"Wow Taffy, I didn't know you had brains" Brenda remarked.

"Speaking of the Mystery Machine, I just passed my driving test and my parents said I could go down to the used car lot and get a car as long as it costs less than $500" said Dee Dee.

Cavey, Junior and the girls then walked out of the house and to Crazy Ed's Used Car Lot, where Crazy Eddie himself was reading the newspaper when the gang entered his office, ringing the door in the process.

"How may I help you?" Crazy Ed as he put down the paper and looked up, watching the girls entering his office as he spoke.

"Hello Crazy Ed" said Dee Dee "We are looking for a used vehicle that's less than $500, please. Do you happen to have any?"

"I see" Crazy Ed nodded understandingly "And yes, there are about half a dozen of my vehicles in the lot that are less than $500. If you girls will kindly follow me, I'll show you where we keep 'em in the lot."

"Right behind ya, Crazy Ed" said Dee Dee "Come on girls"

While the girls followed Crazy Ed to the lot, Cavey and Junior went to look at all the cars.

"Look at all the cars, daddy" Junior pointed to the cars on the lot.

"Unga, yeah" Cavey said as he poked the car doors with his club "These no look like cars. They look like big, shiny cocoons"

"Yeah, why is the bottom of the car covered?" Junior wondered as he looked at the bottom "Shouldn't it be open so the drivers and passengers can push it with their feet?"

"Hey, guys." Taffy called out. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" Junior said as he and his father rushed over to join the girls and Crazy Ed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Brenda's land is in trouble. Will she and her friends be able to raise enough money to help rebuild the country in time for the royal wedding and Brenda's upcoming visit? Stay tuned!**


	2. Donate Now

Crazy Ed led Cavey, Junior and the girls to the lot, where there were many cars that were $500 or less. Unfortunetly, there was a little problem...

"Crazy Ed, there's only one van here" Dee Dee said as she pointed to a sole red van.

"Yeah, well...no one really goes to this section of the lot" Crazy Ed replied.

"At least let's take a closer look at this van if it's the only vehicle that is being offered under $500." Taffy said.

The girls walked over to the red van and saw that it has a price tags that said the car was $475.

"Not much of a discount, but I guess we don't have much of a choice" Dee Dee shrugged.

Cavey and Junior both took a closer look at the van.

"Gee, why are all the vehicles here have their bottoms covered?" asked Junior "Shouldn't there be a hole at the bottom so you can have room for your feet to pedal?"

"Unga, Junior is right" said Cavey "These look more like shiny cocoons than cars"

The girls then remembered that the father and son are from the Stone Ages.

"Well boys, people invented new ways to drive cars and nowadays, we use gas pedals to make them go fast and stuff" Dee Dee explained "And, we put doors on them so people won't be able to break in and steal anything we have in there"

"We still no follow" said Cavey and Junior.

The girls looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Dee Dee said.

"So are y'all going to buy this car or not?" asked Crazy Ed "I got a bunch of other cars to sell"

"We'll take it" said Dee Dee.

"Sure thing" Crazy Ed nodded "Follow me."

The girls went to Crazy Ed's office, purchased the car and drove off.

"So, this is modern car?" asked Cavey.

"Sure" said Taffy "Super terrific, huh Cavey?"

"Unga" Cavey nodded.

"What do you think, Brenda?" Dee Dee asked Brenda.

But Brenda wasn't paying attention, she was still feeling gloomy and upset about what just happened.

"Yeah, sure" she said, not listening.

"I guess she's still not over the bombing in Pastavazoolastan" Taffy remarked upon detecting the gloomy tone in Brenda's voice.

"This kind of stuff never happens in Bedrock" Cavey remarked.

"Don't feel bad, Brenda" Taffy put her hand on Brenda's shoulder "Anybody could've gotten most of their country bombed by some petty jerkface"

Dee Dee immediately elbowed Taffy at the remark.

"Don't listen to Taffy, Brenda" Dee Dee assured the brunette "I've got an idea! Why don't we go back to your place, call Otto and see how he's doing?"

"Um...sounds like a good idea." Brenda nodded.

"Well come on, lets go" said Dee Dee.

Soon enough, they all got to Brenda's house and went up to her room. Brenda turned on her computer and started to call Otto.

"Let's hope he's not busy." Brenda remarked as they waited for the prince to respond.

In a couple of seconds, Otto's image came up on the screen. He seemed to have an equal gloomy look on his face like Brenda's.

"Hey" he said with a melancholy look.

"Hi honey" Brenda sadly smiled at her fiancé "Are...you okay?"

"Busy and tired." Otto sighed. "Most of the day was spent on me meeting with the prime minister and investigators."

"I understand, honey" said Brenda.

"How are you doing, Brenda?" asked Otto.

"Cavey, Junior, the girls and I are alright" Brenda said "It's just that I'm worried and anxious about things in the kingdom, especially with news of the bombing."

"I know" Otto sighed "I just haven't been able to tell my parents how scared, angry and worried I feel because I'm going to be ruler someday and I don't want everyone to think their prince is a worrywart or anything"

"I see what you mean..." Brenda nodded.

"Maybe we'd better leave them alone" Dee Dee whispered to the others.

"Good idea, Dee" Taffy nodded.

Cavey and Junior nodded in agreement as well. The four then walked out of Brenda's room to leave the royal couple to have their chat.

As Dee Dee and the others made their way downstairs, her cell phone started ringing.

"Oh snap, that's my phone" she said before answering it "Hello?"

It was her father "Hey Diana. How did it go? Did you got a vehicle for you and your friends?"

"Yes daddy" Dee Dee replied "And yes, it was under $500"

"Ah, perfect" her father nodded. "Mind if your mother and I take a look at it when you get home?"

"Sure daddy" said Dee Dee "But first, there's something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?" asked Ricky.

Dee Dee started to explain "The Teen Angels and I are going to charge for our mystery solving so we can raise enough money to help rebuild Pastavazoolastan in time for Brenda's wedding"

"I see" Ricky nodded thoughtfully "I'll speak to your mother, Uncle Pericles, Uncle Brad and Aunt Judy about the matter."

"Really?" asked Dee Dee.

"Of course, honey" said Ricky "It's a good step in the mystery solving business and it's for a good cause"

"Thanks daddy" said Dee Dee "I love you"

"Love you too, baby girl" Ricky replied.

Dee Dee then hung up the phone.

"So what did he say, Dee?" asked Taffy.

"He said that he'll speak to my mother and his friends about the matter." Dee Dee said "Though he is supportive of the concept"

"Super terrific" said Taffy.

"Gee, I wonder how Brenda and that prince guy are doing upstairs" wondered Junior.

"I think we'll soon find out." Taffy said as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Inside Brenda's room, Brenda and Otto were still talking over the recent incident.

"So Otto, now that most of our kingdom has been destroyed, I guess we'll have to postpone our wedding, huh?" Brenda asked disappointingly.

"No Brenda, I'm not postponing the wedding" said Otto "I could never do that to you. I just love you too much"

"But what about the money?" Brenda asked. "Surely you're going to need money in order to rebuild your kingdom, right?"

"Most of us don't have a lot of money at the moment" Otto explained "So it's going to take a couple years to rebuild the kingdom. Possibly more"

"I understand..." Brenda said just as the others entered her room after a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Otto asked as he heard the knock.

"Hold on a second, Otto" Brenda quickly turned to the door "Come in"

The door opened and in came the others.

"Oh, it's everyone." Otto said.

"Brenda, there's something we have to tell you" said Dee Dee.

"Can it wait guys?" asked Brenda "I was just about to tell Otto something"

"It's to do with helping Otto's kingdom rebuild." Taffy said.

"Help rebuild?" asked Otto.

"Sure" said Taffy "We're gonna-"

"Hold on Taffy" Dee Dee cut the blonde off "Brenda, why don't you tell Otto? He's your husband"

"About our plans to charge for our services?" Brenda asked. "Sure thing."

"So what's the plan?" Otto asked.

"We've decided to help rebuild the kingdom by charging people for us solving mysteries and then, we donate the money to Pastavazoolastan" Brenda explained "Now normally I'd go against solving mysteries, but since our country is in danger, I've decided to make an exception"

"I see" Otto nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like a good plan to me, and are Mr. and Mrs. Skyes okay with the idea?"

From their times in acquaintance, Brenda had told the prince that Dee Dee's parents used to be mystery-solvers themselves.

"Wow" said Otto "So, Dee-Dee's parents were mystery solvers and her cousin is part of a mystery solving group, too?"

"That's right" Brenda nodded.

"Yeah, and we're gonna have a meeting later to discuss helping you and your parents" Dee Dee added.

"Of course it was supposed to be a surprise" Brenda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, so that's how we intend to help out with the rebuilding, Your Royal Highness." Taffy said.

"And we intend to have it rebuilt before the wedding, or at least until I visit" Brenda added.

"That's good news." Otto smiled.

"Anything for my sweet Prince Charming" Brenda smiled back.

"Oh boy" Cavey rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I think I better get going now" Otto said when he heard an intercom message coming to him.

"Bye Otto, I love you" Brenda quickly blew him a kiss.

"I love you too, Brenda" Otto blew her a kiss as well before ending the call.

* * *

After ending the call, Otto turned held the intercom's button to respond.

"Hello?" he spoke into the intercom.

"Your Royal Highness?" the person on the other end asked. It was one of his personal aides.

"Ah, Dewy" Otto said "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to come to the local village, right now" Dewy replied "It's an emergency"

"Why, what happened?" asked Otto.

"You'll see when you get there" said Dewy "Now come on..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Otto's gonna be starring in his very own subplot. Let's see what this Middle Eastern prince has to deal with in his homeland. Stay tuned!**


	3. Another New Mystery

About an hour later, the Teen Angels, Mystery Inc and Mysteries Five had all gathered up for an important meeting.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this meeting today" said Brad "As you know, bombs just went off in Pastavazoolastan and now, half the country is damaged"

"Yeah" said Velma "The Planet can be so cruel and petty"

"Truer words have...probably been spoken before" remarked Dee Dee.

"Like, so what do you guys plan to do about the damage?" Shaggy asked. "Afterall, Brenda's gonna marry that fine prince and half the country's damaged by the bomb."

"Seems to me that you guys can use a fundraiser." Daphne said.

"Indeed we do, Shaggy" nodded Brad "That's why we've called you here today"

"We've decided to have you children charge money for solving mysteries" explained Pericles.

"Well we could use some extra money for snacks" said Shaggy.

"The money isn't for you guys, Shaggy" said Cassidy "The money is to help the Zamins repair their country"

"I knew that" Shaggy grinned.

"I'm sure you do." Velma rolled her eyes.

Cassidy continued "Now as I was saying, Pastavazoolastan is in trouble and they need our help, so y'all realize this is where your mystery solving careers get serious, right?"

"We do, Aunt Cassidy." Fred replied as everyone else all nodded in agreement.

"This means no more working for free" said Cassidy "While you kids are solving mysteries, we'll see what we can do to help the country"

"What could you and daddy possibly do to help, mama?" asked Dee Dee.

"Good question." Cassidy said as she turned to the other Mysteries Five members.

"I guess we'll have to ponder that, honey" said Ricky "In the meantime, you kids had better find some mysteries to solve"

"No worries, daddy" said Dee Dee "We'll get right to it"

"We sure will, Uncle Ricky" added Freddy.

"Say, when are you guys heading to Australia?" Taffy asked Mystery Inc.

"In about a week" said Freddy "You guys wanna come with us?"

"We'll like to." Dee Dee said. "Though we still need to raise the money and help Brenda's future kingdom."

"Yeah, it look worse than when earthquake hit Bedrock that one time" Cavey remarked.

"Well then in that case, we'd better find some mysteries to solve right now" said Madelyn "I can't go to another continent knowing that somewhere in this world, there is a Middle East country that could potentially go to war soon"

"Ras much as Raggy rand Ri hate spooky things, re'll have to make an exception ro ris." Scooby nodded.

"Yeah" Shaggy agreed "Like, I know this DJ who was the host of American Top 40 and is of Lebanese descent, and I'm sure that he'll like to see to it that the area doesn't go to war if he's still alive today."

"As much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, Shaggy's right" said Marcie "We have to do something to help the Zamins and everyone in their country. Anybody hear of any weird, paranormal activity in the area lately?"

"I don't think so." Daphne said.

"Neither have we" added Brenda "Golly, I wonder how Otto and his parents are holding up"

* * *

Meanwhile in Pastavazoolastan, Otto went over to the local village to see what was so urgent.

"What's the situation?" Otto asked his aide when they arrived at the local village, where they spotted the prime minister and a handful of officials at the scene as well.

"Apparently, the bombing has damaged most of the village and now, the people who run the shops and stands here are out of a job" the aide explained "Not to mention, some of the people are injured"

"Well, what does have to do with me?" asked Otto.

"I believe the prime minister can explain." The aide gestured towards the prime minister as he walked over to join them.

"Greetings, young prince" he said "I see that you've made it"

"Prime minister, would you please explain to me what's going on here?" asked Otto.

"Gladly" the prime minister nodded.

He cleared his throat and began to explain the situation.

Aug 17"So as you have seen, the main focus here is to rebuild the village." The prime minister said.

"Right." Otto nodded. "Now, what's the issue that requires my attention, your Excellency?"

"If you please follow me, your Royal Highness, you'll see." The prime minister said as he motioned Otto and the aide to follow him.

Otto followed the prime minister to a somewhat less damaged part of the village, where the medics were taking away the faint and injured villagers.

"As you can see, Young Otto, these villagers have been wounded by the awful bombing" the prime minister showed Otto the poor villagers "They are being taken to the hospital to be nursed back to health, but most of the other hospitals were destroyed"

"That's awful, but what can I do about it?" asked Otto "I'm just the prince"

"See if you can use your international influence to appeal for the Red Cross to set up temporary mobile hospitals here, your Royal Highness." The prime minister suggested.

"I guess I could do that, I mean...well, I don't know how, but I guess I could try" Otto said, unsure of himself.

"Then go ahead my boy" said the prime minister.

Otto gulped and went over to the paramedics to try to convince them to do what the minister suggested.

The two Red Cross paramedics, upon seeing Otto approaching them, turned to the prince.

"What can we do for you, your Royal Highness?" The first paramedic asked.

Otto cleared his throat "On behalf of my family and our country, I would like to help with this medical crisis"

"Help?" asked one of the medics "Oh yes, your majesty. How would you like to help?"

"I'll like to request that the Red Cross set up more temporary makeshift hospitals in the regions hardest hit by the bombing and bring in more doctors and nurses to treat the injured." Otto said.

"Sounds good." One of the paramedics nodded. "Anything else, your Royal Highness?"

Otto thought for a moment "And I would also like to know if my mother and father have found anymore evidence or clues on who could possibly have planted those bombs"

"Right" The second paramedic nodded. "I suppose you'll be in touch with your national police director in the next few days."

"Yes" Otto said "Indeed I shall be."

"That's good" said the first paramedic "Because we have over fifty injured people in this area and six of them are dead"

"Right" Otto nodded.

* * *

Back in Coolsville, the gang carried on with their daily activities as usual after the meeting.

Shaggy, Scooby and the cavemen were out eating like pigs, Madelyn, Marcie and Velma were going to the woods to study bugs and Freddy went to pick up a copy of Traps Illustrated. As for the Teen Angels, they went with Daphne to the mall to do some eating and shopping.

"So how are things coming around at your place, Daphne?" Dee Dee asked.

Daphne sighed "Oh you know, the usual. A little going to the country club, having tea with my sisters, eating fine gourmet meals, trying on new outfits, swimming in the pool, same old, same old. What about you girls?"

"Other than figuring out ways to deal with the situation Pastavazoolastan, the usual." Taffy shrugged.

"And Junior is starting preschool next week" Brenda added "So we've been getting him ready as well"

"I see" Daphne nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy getting the staff to accept a million year old little boy with shaggy fur into their school" Dee Dee remarked.

Daphne nodded without offering further comment.

Just then, Brenda noticed a newspaper stand "Hey! Why don't we check the paper and see if there are any mysteries to solve?"

"Great idea, Brenda" said Dee Dee.

The girls walked over to the stand, picked up a copy and started to read and check for anything regarding unusual activity.

"Maybe we can also check out the job ads as well." Taffy suggested. "Afterall, we don't have to solve mysteries in order to make money. There are other ways, you know."

"Good suggestion, Taffy" said Brenda "I don't wanna only solve mysteries if I wanna help my sweet prince"

"Hey guys, read this!" Dee Dee exclaimed as she saw an article "Inhabitants from the old mansion on Skeleton Mountain have been vanishing since the death of the old owner. Looks like we've found ourselves a mystery to solve"

"Great, just when I was thinking of working at one of the stores here in the outlet mall" Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should check it out" Daphne suggested.

"Right" said Dee Dee "Come on, Teen Angels! We have a mystery to solve and a country to save!"

Dee-Dee, Taffy, Brenda and Daphne left the mall and headed off to Skeleton Mountain to see what was going on there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby and the cavemen have emerged from the restaurant not long after finishing their lunch.

"Boy Scoob, that was like, too good to be true" Shaggy patted his very large and balloon-like stomach.

"Rasty" Scooby added "Ree hee hee hee"

"Yeah, the plates were especially delicious" added Junior "Right dad?"

Cavey swallowed a plate "Unga, right son. Dish real good"

Anyways, so where are you guys up to?" Shaggy asked the cavemen.

"Daddy and I are trying to learn more about this strange time period" said Junior.

"Yeah, like strange things on your feet" Cavey pointed to the Shaggy's shoes.

"Or why there isn't a bird that comes out of the TV remote when you press the button" Junior added.

"Oh boy" Shaggy remarked as he turned to Scooby "How do we explain all of that, Scoob?"

"Rye don't know" Scooby shrugged.

"Like me neither" Shaggy added "I'm a straight-C student"

"Straight C?" Cavey asked.

Shaggy turned to the cavemen "It's a long story..."

"Say, wanna go back in the restaurant for thirds?" asked Scooby.

"Sorry, Junior need to go buy backpack for new preschool next week" Cavey replied.

"I don't wanna go to new preschool, daddy" said Junior "What if no one likes me?"

"Junior, school good way to help you learn about new century" Cavey put his hand on his pouting son's head.

"Yeah, I went to school and look how I turned out" said Shaggy.

Cavey, Junior and Scooby stared at Shaggy with blank expressions.

"What?" asked Shaggy.

"Nothing" they replied.

"Anyways, it's going to be alright." Shaggy said reassuringly.

"Yeah, what other preschool has a million year old kid with fur and a hat in it?" asked Scooby.

"I don't think that's helping Junior, Scoob" Shaggy said quietly.

"No worries, Junior" Cavey told his son "It not be so bad"

"But I don't wanna start school" Junior said sadly "I wanna stay home and play"

"Sorry" Cavey said "You can't stay home play forever."

"Yeah" Shaggy nodded "Even I have to fuss up and go to school when I turned five."

"Since rogs are rot ralllowed rin reducation, rye cannot relate" Scooby remarked.

"Besides, they have snack time at preschool" Shaggy added "That's like, the only reason I liked going there"

Junior paused his lips at the remark before nodding.

"That's me boy" said Cavey "Now lets go get you backpack"

"Right dad!" exclaimed Junior.

"Like, you guys can follow us to the mall so we can pick a backpack for Junior." Shaggy offered.

"We'd be more than proud to, shaggy haired man and dog" said Cavey.

Shaggy and Scooby nodded before they lead the way to the shopping mall.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, it looks like the Teen Angels have another mystery on their hands and I think it might be a doozy. Looks like you have to stay tuned a bit more!**


	4. The Great Nancy Impersonator

Soon, the girls were back at Dee Dee's place to get their stuff for the mystery.

"Magnifying glass?" asked Dee Dee.

"Check!" Brenda held up a magnifying glass.

Dee Dee continued "Blacklight flashlight?"

"Check!" Daphne held up a flashlight.

Dee Dee continued "Latent print examining mechanism?"

Taffy raised an eyebrow "Huh?"

"The little brushes and pads" Dee Dee sighed.

"Check!" Taffy said as she held up some tiny pads and brushes.

"Alright Teen Angels, off to Skeleton Mountain!" proclaimed Dee Dee.

"Right, then." Brenda said.

The girls then went outside to the van to get to the mountain and figure out what was going on.

"Just so you know, I'm doing this for Otto and not for you guys!" Brenda told her friends as they drove "I still hate mystery solving!"

"Does that mean you intend to leave the mystery-solving business after you marry Otto?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, Daphne" said Brenda "I can't spend my whole life catching bad guys in cheesy Halloween costumes. I've got a country to run and a family to start"

"I guess you do have a point" Daphne nodded "After all, one can't spend his or her whole life solving mysteries unless you join the police or FBI."

"Actually, I kinda want to continue mystery solving" said Dee Dee "In fact, I was just thinking about becoming a cop or a secret agent"

"Just like Foxy Cleopatra" Taffy remarked.

"Who's she?" Brenda asked.

"Never mind" Taffy said.

"So Dee Dee, how long is it before we get to this creepy place?" asked Brenda "I-i-it sure looks like we-we're getting there"

"We're almost there" Dee Dee replied.

Just then, Brenda saw someone right in front of the van. It was a girl with glasses and orange hair.

"Yikes!" she shouted "Dee Dee look out!"

Just then, Dee Dee stopped the van and the girls all got out.

"Who are you and what were you doing out there?" Daphne asked the girl "You could've gotten killed!"

"Sorry" said the girl "Are you the Teen Angels?"

"Yeah" Dee Dee folded her arms "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Nancy Duncan" said the girl "I live up there on Skeleton Mountain and I need your help"

"With what?" asked Daphne.

"I can't explain right now" said Nancy "But here, take this key and protect it with your natural born lives. I have to go now"

Nancy gave a key to Taffy and then quickly ran off, ignoring the girls' pleas to come back.

"Jeepers, what on Earth was that all about?" Daphne asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it looks like we're up to our earrings in another mystery" said Dee Dee.

"But we're not wearing earrings, Dee Dee" said Taffy.

"You know what I mean, Taffy" Dee Dee deadpanned.

"And of all the times for Cavey to go buy Junior a new backpack, it has to be this one" Brenda remarked "I sure wonder how are they doing..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the cavemen were in the store with Shaggy and Scooby looking at the backpacks on sale.

"Alright, Junior" Shaggy said as they looked around "Go ahead and pick what backpack you'll like."

"He my son, I tell him to pick backpack" Cavey told Shaggy "Alright Junior, go ahead and pick out backpack you like"

"You got it, dad!" Junior gave a thumbs up.

Junior looked at the shelf and saw there were backpacks with different patterns. Some had stars, some had Cartoon Network characters, some had stripes and some had zany designs.

"Decide what you want, son?" asked Cavey.

"Hmmm...let me check" Junior said as he looked around until he saw something "Hey! This is perfect!"

Junior flew up and picked out a backpack with some dinosaurs on it.

"Like, wow" Shaggy remarked when Junior returned with the backpack.

"You like it, son?" Cavey asked.

I sure do, papa!" Junior smiled "Let's get it!"

"Unga." Cavey nodded before they headed for the checkout.

They paid for the backpack and went down the escalator to leave the mall.

"So this is an escalator?" Cavey asked Scooby and Shaggy.

"Yeah" Scooby nodded "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Back in Bedrock, we had to climb the back of a dinosaur to get to the second floor of a mall" said Junior.

"Sounds pretty low tech if you ask me" Shaggy said "Anyways, I sure wonder how are the girls doing?"

"Raybe they found ra mystery to solve." Scooby offered.

"Maybe" Shaggy said as the cavemen nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the mountain, the girls had been discussing the mystery.

"Okay Teen Angels, we know that something weird is going on in that house on top of the mountain" said Dee Dee "Now all we need to do is get more info on it"

"But all we've got is this kooky key" said Taffy "How are we gonna find out more about this?"

"I saw Nancy run into that forest, maybe we can find her and get more info there" suggested Daphne.

"Maybe..." Dee Dee shrugged.

The girls walked into the dark forest and started to search for clues.

"Gee, this dark and creepy forest is sure to help us find some clues or something unusual" said Taffy.

"Y-y-y-yeah" Brenda said fearfully as she held onto Taffy's arm "L-l-like a two headed monster with long fangs and glowing green eyes"

"Oh brother" Dee-Dee said, annoyed "You and your stupid imagination, Brenda. Stop being such a big baby"

"Anyways, where do you suppose Nancy could've went?" Daphne asked as they looked around.

"I d-d-don't know, bu-bu-but I do know that there's something over there" Brenda pointed to a strange, large figure.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Taffy "Let's get him, girls!"

Taffy then charged towards the figure.

"Taffy wait!" Dee Dee shouted "That's a-"

Just then, there was a large bonking sound.

"...tree" Dee Dee sighed.

Taffy's eyes started rolling around and she felt dizzy as stars started flying around her head.

"Well that was worth the price of admission" Brenda snickered.

"Are you alright, Taffy?" Dee Dee asked as they rushed over to Taffy's aid.

"Sprinkle sprinkle little bar, what I wonder is a cat..." Taffy sang as she was still in her trance and then fell to the ground.

Brenda laughed harder "Definitely worth the price of admission!"

"Anyways, we better stay together, girls" Daphne suggested "Last thing we need is one of us to go missing in the woods."

The girls continued to search the woods for something, when all of a sudden, something caught Daphne's eye.

"Jeepers!" she exclaimed "Look at that!"

Dee Dee bent down and saw something that looked like a metal tube.

"It's a mini flashlight" she said "Like the kind the maintenance men use. This might be a good clue"

"But where do you think it came from?" asked Taffy.

"Since the only place on this mountain is that old mansion, maybe it came from there" Dee Dee theorized "Come on"

The Teen Angels then headed over to the mansion for further investigation.

When they arrived at the old mansion, they noted that the old, abandoned feeling of the mansion was very pronounced.

"Gee, this place sure needs a makeover" Daphne remarked.

"Zowie!" Taffy pointed to a window "The light is still on! Somebody must be home"

"We've gotta check it out" said Dee Dee.

The girls snuck into the house, not knowing that a strange person in a red trench coat had just left. As soon as they got inside, they saw two men and an old lady discussing something with a magician in the dining room.

"...and as the will stated" said the magician "Each of you will receive a cryptic key. But, without Ms. Nancy Duncan's key, I'm afraid that I can't reveal the secret of the keys"

"That's okay, Great Mysto" said one of the men "Ms. Nancy will be here. I'm sure of it"

"This must be what Nancy was afraid of" Dee Dee whispered to her comrades "But we still don't know why she gave us her key. I think the only way to solve this mystery is to find her and find out why she did it"

"Right." Everyone else nodded.

The girls huddled up and started to think of something they could do.

"How are we gonna get close to those other keys?" asked Dee Dee "If we show them we have the missing one, they'll think we did something to Nancy"

"I've got an idea" said Brenda "Why don't we have Taffy dress up as Nancy and while she's distracting everyone, the rest of us can search for clues in the house?"

"Don't be ridiculous Brenda" Daphne said as she continued to think of something, then snapped her fingers "I've got it! Why don't we have Taffy dress up as Nancy and while she's distracting everyone, the rest of can search for clues in the house?"

"Great idea, Daphne" said Dee Dee.

"Yeah, super terrific" added Taffy.

"Yes indeed." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Lucky for you, I have some stuff in my handbag that can help" said Daphne.

Daphne reached into her handbag and pulled out some square glasses and an orange wig with a hairstyle like Nancy's.

"Zowie" Taffy said as she put on the wig and glasses "Where'd you get these, Daphne?"

"They belong to my sister, Daisy" said Daphne "She uses this wig whenever something happens to her hair and these are her spare lenses for when her normal ones break"

"And why do you have them with you?" asked Dee Dee.

"She doesn't like people seeing these with her, so she usually has me hold them for her" Daphne replied.

"Well, then" Brenda remarked "They sure come in handy for this case."

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, time to put our plan into action" said Dee Dee.

While Brenda, Dee Dee and Daphne snuck into the house via the backdoor, Taffy rang the doorbell of the house.

The old lady came and opened the door "Ms. Duncan! I thought you weren't coming"

"My good lady, when you have something this big in your life, you must come" Taffy replied, trying to hide her New York/Southern accent.

As they watched the old lady letting Taffy into the house from their hiding spot, the others nodded silently.

"So far, so good." Dee Dee whispered.

The Amazing Mysto cleared his throat "The time has come to reveal the secret of the keys! By the time the lights go out, you each will put your cryptic keys in the sacred vase"

The lights went out and each of the occupants put their keys inside of the vase, but when the lights came back on, something was amiss.

"Zowie!" exclaimed Taffy "The Great Mysto is gone"

"And so is the vase with the keys" added one of the men.

"I still have mine" Taffy said as she showed the others a key "I must've dropped my lipstick in by mistake"

"How convenient for you" the old woman deadpanned.

"Say, what were the keys for anyways?" Taffy asked "I don't recall if the Amazing Mysto fully explained what he needed the keys for."

"The keys are for finding out the location of our inheritance" the old lady explained "I can't believe you would forget that"

"Right" Taffy chuckled "Must've slipped my mind. May I uh...go upstairs to my room now?"

"Of course" the old woman nodded "I don't see why not"

Taffy then went upstairs into a random bedroom, where her friends were waiting for her.

"So?" Dee Dee asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, three of the keys just vanished" Taffy explained "The old lady told me that the keys are supposed to lead us to something, but she didn't tell me what. I swear, this mystery is getting creepier by the minute"

"Yeah" Brenda gulped "F-f-first Nancy disappears without a trace a-a-and now three of the keys are gone. If I didn't have a half blown-up country to worry about and if I had friends who weren't like you guys, I'd quit this mystery solving biz right away"

"Well, what should we do next?" Daphne asked as she turned to Dee Dee.

"I think we should look at the key to see what the old lady was talking about" said Dee Dee.

Dee Dee grabbed the key and saw through it like a telescope.

"Aha!" she exclaimed "This key isn't a key at all! It's a hollow tube with a silhouette of a house inside! Teen Angels, we've found our second clue"

"And obviously, the guy who took the other keys will be after this one" added Taffy.

"Mama was right" Brenda sighed "I knew I should've joined the chess club"

"So what now?" Taffy asked.

"We wait for him and when he strikes, we'll be right there!" said Dee Dee.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Brenda gulped.

"Don't be stupid, Brenda" said Daphne "It's not like anyone is watching us or nothing"

Little did the girls realize that they were being watched by a pair of eyes behind a painting on a wall.

"So..." the voice with the eyes behind the painting in question said to himself "Those girls think they can challenge me, huh? I'll show them."

* * *

Meanwhile in Pastavazoolastan, Otto had been looking outside the window of his palace, knowing how damaged his homeland became ever since the you-know-what.

"What am I gonna do?" he thought to himself "I can't run a country that looks like a pile of rubble. I don't even know how to run a country at all. There's gotta be something I can do for my people."

Just then, one of the servants came to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Zamin" said the servant "But you must join your family for dinner. They are waiting for you"

"Yes, Geoffrey" Otto sighed "I'm coming"

Otto went downstairs to the dining table, where his parents, grandfather and two younger siblings were waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are, Otto" the king spoke as Otto made his way to his seat.

"Bout time" his sister, Ragita remarked "I was almost getting worried and I'm starving"

"Sorry" Otto said as he sat next to his brother, Sanjay "I was just caught up in some things"

"Like your girlfriend?" laughed Sanjay.

"You can say that" Otto shrugged.

"Yuck!" Sanjay said as he made a face "I haven't met her and I'm already grossed out"

It was that moment that an aide hurried over to the king.

"Your Majesty, we've got some new developments in the investigation into the bombing" the aide reported.

"What is it?" the king asked.

"Yeah, spit it out man!" added Queen Leroah "We haven't got all the time in the world!"

"Someone has claimed responsibility for the bombing, sire." The aide reported.

"They did?" the Zamins said in unison.

"Yes" nodded the aide.

"Well then who was it?" asked King Abdul.

The aide cleared his throat and started to reply.

"The Cyrus fraction did it as a protest to your sacking of Lord Darius earlier this year, sire." The aide reported.

Upon hearing the news, the king sighed.

"Of course" he grunted "When do you want me to see these people, sir?"

"Tomorrow morning" the aid replied "You have to be there"

"I'll be there" said the king.

"I sure can't say I'm surprised" Otto remarked.

"Yeah" said Ragita "I always knew there was something about that Darius guy!"

"I told you to fire that Darius guy a long time ago" remarked the grandpa.

"Yeah, I should have done that" the king sighed.

"Well all of you had better be ready for tomorrow" said the aid "This is quite important and a big thing to hit this country"

"Like I said, we will be there" said the king.

"Right" the aid nodded "I'll let the prime minister know."

"Well everyone, it looks like we're about to have our work cut out for us" said Abdul.

The Zamins all looked at each other, all frightened and understanding of the situation and what would happen to them the next day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Zamins are about to find out some twisting information and the culprit who stole the keys is onto the Teen Angels! Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Another Case Closed

Unaware that were being watched, the girls discussed their next move.

"That man will stop at nothing to get Nancy's key" said Dee Dee "We have to think of something we can do to find him..."

"Yeah, but what?" asked Brenda.

"Zowie!" Taffy snapped her fingers "I've got a super terrific idea!"

"Oh no" Brenda sighed "Here comes another Daffy Taffy Plan..."

In two shakes of a lambs tail, Taffy was lying in bed, pretending to sleep.

"Okay, remember the plan?" she whispered to the girls.

"Yes" Brenda sighed "As soon as the strange man tries to capture you, we'll jump him. You've told us a bajillion times"

"Quiet" Dee Dee whispered "I think I hear someone coming. Battle stations everyone!"

The girls nodded before scrambling to their posts.

Taffy "fell asleep" in the bed and the others hid behind the drapes. At that same time, the footsteps got louder and then, the secret peepholes on the painting opened up and spyed on our meddling foursome.

All of a sudden, the wall behind the bed opened up and sent Taffy into a secret place behind it. Then, the wall closed.

"Oh my God!" Dee Dee gasped "Taffy!"

"She's gone" added Daphne.

"Oh well, it was nice knowing her" Brenda shrugged "Come on, let's go home"

"No Brenda, we've got to get into that secret tunnel and get her back" said Dee Dee.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Brenda asked.

"Simple" said Dee Dee "We just look for a secret switch that activates the entrance. It's gotta be somewhere in this room. Come on, look around"

Everyone else nodded as they split up and searched around the room.

Daphne looked at a bookshelf "Aha! Books!"

"Daphne, this is no time to be reading, we need to find the secret entrance" Brenda said as she looked in a drawer.

"No Dee-Dee, I mean that one of these books must be a secret lever that opens up the wall" Daphne explained.

The redhead tried taking the books off the shelf, but none of them were levers.

"I suppose that's not the case right now." Brenda deadpanned.

"Well it could've worked" Daphne retorted.

Brenda then walked over to the painting "You know guys, this is great, but a total waste of time. At this rate, we'll never find Taffy. We might as well just call it quits"

She then leaned her hand against the painting and suddenly, the painting spun around, taking her into the place that the thief was hiding in.

"Looks like someone found a clue." Daphne chuckled as they rushed over to her aid.

Dee Dee knocked on the painting "Brenda! Are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm okay, I'm in some sort of room and I have no idea what's going on" Brenda replied from the other side.

"She's okay." Dee Dee said as they did what Brenda did earlier, and seconds later, they were in the secret room with Brenda.

"Golly, look at all the dust and webs." Daphne remarked as they looked around.

"Yeah" Brenda grabbed onto Taffy's arm "Sure is awesome. I'm a 'I wish this was a happy meadow of kittens and bunny rabbits' sort of way"

"Anyways, girls, let's see where does this passageway lead to." Dee Dee said when she turned on her flashlight and saw a dark passageway connected to the room.

"Hopefully, we can find Taffy and then get out of here." Brenda said.

"Anyways, girls, let's see where does this passageway lead to." Dee Dee said when she turned on her flashlight and saw a dark passageway connected to the room.

"Hopefully, we can find Taffy and then get out of here." Brenda said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby and the cavemen were just leaving the mall after purchasing Junior's backpack.

"So, now that we got backpack, what do we do now?" asked Junior.

"Wanna like, go get another snack?" asked Shaggy "Cause I'm starving again"

"Re too" added Scooby.

Okay, then.

"Sure." Cavey said, rubbing his stomach. "Me am hungry. What about you, son?"

"So am I, papa" said Junior "But I don't think they serve Fruity Pebbles in this place from the looks of it"

"Oh well, there are always good food in the mall for you guys to enjoy" Shaggy said "Come on."

Captain Caveman and son followed the two gluttons to the food court, where they went to eat a light meal (and I use that term lightly, no pun intended).

Shaggy gobbled down a whole box of fries "So, how do you like food court food?"

"Back in Cavey day, ribs were big enough to tip over car" Cavey remarked as he ate his food.

"I see" Shaggy nodded thoughtfully.

"Sounds tasty" Scooby remarked.

"Yeah, I'd give anything to have food that big" Shaggy added "So, what did you two like to do back in prehistory? What was it like?"

"Oh, same thing you people do nowadays" Cavey said "Bowling, for example."

"You were on a bowling team?" asked Scooby.

"Oh yeah" said Junior "My dad was the best in the Water Buffalo Bowling Team! Next to his good friend, Mr. Flintstone"

"Sounds like fun" Shaggy remarked.

"Yeah, it was especially going on a bronto slide at the park with my friends" Junior added "I wonder what the kids at preschool like to play"

"Don't ask me" Shaggy said after finishing a burger "It's a long while since I was in one, so I guess you're going to have to find out on that."

"Attention shoppers, Coolsville Outlet Mall is about to close in three minutes" said the man on the PA system "Take your purchases and get out!"

"Like, I forgot that the mall closes early on Saturdays." Shaggy said when he checked his watch. "Let's hurry."

As quick as foxes, the four quickly finished the last of their "light snack" like a vacuum cleaner inhaling dust from a carpet.

While Shaggy and Scooby ran like there was a ghost behind them, Cavey and Junior quickly ate the trays and plates they left behind and followed their friends to the mall's exit (using their flying abilities, of course).

Nearby, a man was finishing his soda pop when he saw the cavemen flew by.

Upon witnessing the sight, the man looked at the can of pop he was drinking and decided to dump the rest into the nearby water fountain.

"Whoa" he said "I gotta stop drinking this stuff. I think I just saw two flying furry things in the air"

"You really should, Mel" his friend said "You drank too much of that stuff and it makes you see things."

"I suppose so." Mel nodded.

* * *

Back on Skeleton Mountain, the girls continued on down the dark passageway.

"Boy, it sure is dark and creepy here" Brenda shivered.

"Don't worry, B" said Dee Dee "This is where our trusty flashlight comes in"

Dee Dee reached into her pocket and took out a small LED flashlight, which illuminated in Brenda's face.

"Ah!" Brenda covered her eyes.

"Oh, sorry B" Dee Dee said "Should've check and see if it was on."

Brenda rubbed her eyes "That's okay, Dee. I could use some light from all this scary darkness"

"I sure wonder where does this leads us to?" Daphne wondered.

Just then, the girls heard something.

"Guys shut up, I hear something" said Dee Dee.

The girls grouped up to listen carefully on what the noise was and where it's coming from.

"Come on" Dee Dee whispered "We gotta get a better look"

The girls walked and saw the strange man talking to some people in some sort of prison cell.

"Jeepers!" Daphne whispered "It's some of creep"

"And it looks like he's got Taffy!" added Brenda.

Yes, Taffy was in the prison cell and so were Nancy, the magician and all the people from the dining room.

"You'd better give it up, Mr. Bixby" Taffy told the thief "We know it was you!"

"I don't think you're helping, Taffy" whispered Nancy.

"Give it up, you big bully!" Taffy told Mr. Bixby "Without the Great Mysto, you'll never know the secret of the cryptic keys"

"I already know the secret, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Mr. Bixby laughed evilly.

"The secret of our inheritances, eh?" The old lady said. "Should've known you would double-cross us all!"

"You backstabbing slimeball, you'll never get away with this!" exclaimed Nancy.

"I believe I just have" laughed Mr. Bixby.

"That's what you think!" somebody exclaimed.

"Who said that?" Mr. Bixby looked around.

"We did Mr. Bixby!" Dee Dee said as she and the girls arrived "Us, the Teen Angels!"

"And we're going to stop you!" added Daphne.

"Ah, three girls eh?" Mr. Bixby asked. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Good point" Dee Dee deadpanned.

"Where's Captain Caveman when you need him?" Brenda sighed.

"How pathetic" Mr. Bixby laughed.

"You'd better not mock me, buddy!" Daphne told Mr. Bixby "I am warning you! You do not want to push my buttons!"

"Or what?" laughed Mr. Bixby.

"This isn't helping." Brenda deadpanned.

"Indeed it isn't" said Mr. Bixby "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving!"

Mr. Bixby ran off with the keys, laughing manically.

"He's getting away!" Dee Dee exclaimed "Quick! Brenda! You take care of the prisoners, Daphne and I will handle Me. Bixby!"

"Better you than me" Brenda put a hand on her hip.

As Dee Dee and Daphne rushed off, Brenda walked over to the cages.

"Don't worry, I'll get y'all out of there...somehow" she said.

She then examined the lock and figured that she could try to pick the lock open.

"It's a good thing I got a hairpin with me." She thought as she took one out from her hair.

Brenda bent the pin and started picking the lock with it. After a few failed attempts, she finally managed to get the lock open.

"Thanks Brenda" said Taffy.

"Yeah, we could've been stuck forever" added Nancy.

"Think nothing of it" the brunette remarked "Now come on! We've gotta catch that crook!"

"Right" the others that were freed from the cage nodded.

At the same time, Daphne and Dee Dee had been chasing the crook out of the secret cave.

"He's too fast" Dee Dee told Daphne "How are we gonna catch up to him in time?"

Daphne then looked up at a tall tree with a long and sturdy branch right near Mr. Bixby's car and then, got an idea.

"Dee Dee!" she said "Throw me up that tree!"

"Throw you?" Dee Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me" Daphne told her teammate.

"Alright, then." Dee Dee nodded. "This better work."

Dee Dee tossed Daphne up into the air and she grabbed onto the branch. She then spotted Mr. Bixby heading towards his car and swung right towards the car doing an awesome triple-axel mid-air flip, landing onto the car thusly.

"Give it up, Bixby!" exclaimed Daphne "I've got you cornered!"

"So?" asked Mr. Bixby "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm warning you, buddy, I'm trained in the ancient art of karate!" Daphne said as she made a pose.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Bixby laughed.

"You asked for it." Daphne smirked.

Before Mr. Bixby could react, everything suddenly went black and next thing you know, all he can see are stars.

Everyone then arrived at the scene and saw Mr. Bixby knocked out cold.

"Holy cow" said Dee Dee.

"What'd I miss?" asked Brenda.

"Plenty." Daphne shrugged as Nancy and the others joined them. "And great job freeing everyone, B."

"Sure wasn't easy, you know" Brenda remarked.

"Remind me to teach you how to pick locks sometime, Brenda." Daphne winked. "I can show you how to get that done in a jiffy."

"Sure thing." Brenda nodded as they all looked at the unconscious Mr. Bixby.

"He will not remember a thing" Nancy remarked.

"This must explain why you wanted us to hold onto your key, Nancy" Dee Dee remarked.

"Correct" Nancy nodded "When I found out that Mr. Bixby had planned to steal the keys for himself, I knew he'd try to get me and that's why I immediately accepted your offer when you called"

"So he used the old trap door trick" Brenda concluded "Not too shabby"

"But what's the secret of the keys?" asked the old woman "They don't fit any locks"

"That's because they aren't keys at all" said Dee Dee "They're actually cleverly disguised pieces of a map"

"Huh?" The other heirs asked.

Dee Dee explained "Each key is actually a hollow tube, but if you look inside them, they actually have a picture of something"

"One has a picture of a house, one has a picture of a tree and one has a picture of dotted lines" Brenda added.

Dee Dee then put the pieces together and attached them to the flashlight "Put them all together and what have you got?"

She then pressed the flashlight button, which projected an image of a map.

"A map leading to something underneath the house" Daphne concluded "Come on"

Everyone them proceeded to follow Daphne's lead after trying up Mr. Bixby.

After digging for a while, they finally found a large treasure chest of diamonds and gold.

"Oh my God!" Daphne exclaimed "Look at all that gold!"

"Yeah, it sure is shiny" Taffy added.

"Wow." Brenda whistled.

"He wanted the treasure for himself, so he decided to backstab you guys" said Dee Dee "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. He'll be getting his inheritance in about five to ten years"

"Oh thank you Teen Angels" said the old woman "Thank you very much. How can we ever repay you?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Well, you could pay us a handsome reward" replied Dee Dee.

"You charge for your services?" asked the old woman.

"Of course" Dee Dee nodded.

"Okay, then" the heirs said as they conferred with each other.

"What should we do?" asked the Great Mysto "I mean, I didn't exactly expect these meddling girls to want any money"

"And we just got this treasure" added the old woman.

"Well I called them and hired them" said Nancy "Plus, they saved us from that big, spooky cave. I think we should pay them"

"Alright, but I'm not too sure about it" said the old woman.

"I think we should call for a vote." Nancy suggested.

"All those in favor of paying the girls, raise you hand" said Mysto.

Nancy was the first to raise her hand.

The next to raise his hand was the first man. The third to one to raise his hand was the second man.

"All opposed?" asked Mysto.

The old lady was the first to raise her hand.

"Well it looks like the ayes have it" said Mysto.

"Come on Ms. Drummond, pay the girls their money" said Nancy.

"Fine" Ms. Drummond sighed.

Eventually, the payment was completed and the girls began counting the money they raised.

"How much did we make, Dee?" asked Brenda.

"From what the gold's worth, I'd say about two thousand bucks." Dee Dee replied.

"Golly, that's a whole lot of bucks, Dee Dee" said Brenda "But I don't think it's enough to save the country"

"No worries, Brenda" said Dee Dee "We'll raise enough money eventually"

"Yeah" Daphne added "Plus, it gives us some excuses to keep solving mysteries"

"That's one thing I don't like about this" Brenda deadpanned.

"Anyways, let's head home now." Dee Dee said as she checked her wristwatch. "It's getting late now."

The girls went into the car and drove back home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like another case has been solved. But what about the Zamins? What will they say to those culprits? Stay tuned for more!**


	6. The Secret of the Zamin Family

Eventually, the Teen Angels reunited with the cavemen, Shaggy and Scooby outside Brenda's house.

"Hey guys" said Daphne "How's it going?"

"We've got Junior a backpack, Daph" Shaggy responded "And boy, did we had a good time at the food court. Too bad the mall closed early. How did things went at that creepy-sounding mountain?"

"The less said about it, the better if you ask me" Brenda said as she rolled her eyes.

"You should've been there, guys" said Taffy "Daphne did some super terrific martial artsy-type moves to catch the culprit"

"She did?" asked the guys.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool" said Dee Dee.

"Wow, where'd you rearn ra do that, Raphne?" Scooby asked the redhead.

"Let's just say that I've been travelling to Japan during the past few summers" Daphne winked.

"On the plus side, we at least got almost a king's ransom in gold for capturing the bad guy" said Dee Dee "But I don't think it's enough to save the country"

"I suppose that means you girls are going to continue solving mysteries and raise more money, eh?" Shaggy asked.

"Exactly" Taffy nodded.

"Sadly, yes" Brenda sighed.

"And Daphne, if Captain Caveman and son aren't available, we'll call" Dee Dee told Daphne.

"It would be an honor, Teen Angels" Daphne smiled.

"Anyways, I think we better get moving." Shaggy said as he checked his watch. "We still have to pack up for our trip to Australia."

"Oh, have fun for your trip to Australia." Taffy said.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll like, get to eat some shrimpos on the barbie" Shaggy remarked.

"I'm sure you guys will." Daphne said.

"Yeah, I always thought Australia was just a fairy tale" said Shaggy "Like space aliens, yetis and panda bears"

"Anyways, let's go." Daphne said as she grabbed Shaggy and Scooby's hand and paw "We've got plenty of packing to do."

As soon as they left, Captain Caveman, Junior and the Teen Angels walked into Brenda's house and decided to watch some television.

"After a long day of solving creepy mysteries, it's good to kick back and watch some TV" Brenda remarked.

"You could say that again" said Cavey.

Dee Dee reached for the television remote and turned on the television.

"What do you guys want to watch?" asked Dee Dee.

"Video countdown!" exclaimed Taffy.

"No, I wanna watch Ms. Crystal's Serenity Hour" Brenda pouted.

"Video countdown!" Taffy exclaimed again.

"Ms. Crystal's Serenity Hour!" Brenda said.

"Videos!" Taffy retorted.

"Serenity!" Brenda retorted back.

Taffy and Brenda continued to argue until finally, Dee Dee had enough.

"Enough!" she yelled "We're going to watch the news!"

"Awwww" Taffy whined.

"No fair!" Brenda pouted.

"Well, that's what you get for arguing." Dee Dee deadpanned.

Dee Dee clicked the remote and turned to the news.

* * *

"Welcome to the HB 8 o'clock News with your hosts, Reginald Livingston Segal and Bob!" said the announcer "Brought to you by, Grandma Butterfield's Snack Cakes! The flavor is optional!"

"Here we go again." Dee Dee thought about the ads.

The news then turned to the reporters, who began to report the news.

Reginald began "This just in! We interrupt your bleak and meaningless to give out this special report! The people responsible for the tragic bombing event in Pastavazoolastan have been captured! The Zamins are said to be planning on visiting the culprits tomorrow, where we will have more information"

At the report, Brenda arched her eyebrows.

"Tomorrow?" she gasped.

"Yes" Reginald nodded "Tomorrow. We will hear what the king and queen have to say about their visit. In other news, five youths from Crystal Cove have just been reported missing..."

"Five missing children from Crystal Cove?" Dee Dee asked "Who are they?"

"Who are they?" said Reginald "Well then, take it away, Bob!"

"Thanks Reginald" said Bob "These five missing youths are, Biff Wilson, Shelly Sanchez, Bubbles Jackson, Clem Johnson and Daniel Anoi"

Five images of the missing kids then appeared on the screen.

"If you or anyone you know have any information regarding these missing youths, please contact the local authorities" Bob continued "They were last seen two days ago in the Crystal Cove Police Department"

"Hm...I don't know why, but one of them looks kind of familiar..." Taffy remarked as they looked at the five photos on the screen.

"Yeah, I just can't quite put my finger on it..." Dee Dee said as she tapped her cheek.

"Neither can I" Brenda added just as the news report cut to an interview with the Sheriff of Crystal Cove.

"And now let's go to our interview with Sheriff Bronson Stone, who was the last person to see these troubled youths" Reginald said as he played the clip.

Sheriff Stone cleared his throat "Well, when I last saw these kids, they had a shark and some sort of space-age car with them. When one of them pressed a button on some sort of remote thing, they vanished into thin air. I don't know what happened, they just disappeared"

The girls snorted when they listened to the sheriff explaining the disappearances.

"That sheriff sure looks like one meathead if you ask me." Taffy remarked.

"Yeah, people can't just vanish into thin air" said Dee Dee "Molecular deconstruction is scientifically impossible"

"Well, it looks like Otto and his family have found the culprit and are gonna see them tomorrow" said Brenda "Maybe I had better call him and wish him luck"

"Good idea, Brenda" said Dee Dee "We gotta get home, anyways. Come on guys"

"See ya, Brenda" Taffy said as she walked out the door.

"Unga, bye bye" added Cavey.

"Bye Brenda, I love you" Junior said before giving Brenda a goodbye kiss.

"Yuck!" Brenda gagged as she tried to spit the fur off her lips.

* * *

After her friends had left, Brenda went up to her bedroom to call Otto.

She opened up her computer and started to call Otto. After a few ringings, Otto's image came up on the screen.

"Hey Brenda" said Otto "You're looking rather...pretty today"

Brenda giggled "Thanks. You look wonderful too"

The prince then noticed something about his future bride "Wait...is that...fur on your lips?"

"What?" Brenda then quickly wiped Junior's fur from her lips, then turned back to Otto "Better?"

Otto nodded with a smile, though Brenda could tell that he looked tired.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay" said Otto "They just found the people who bombed the country and now, we have to see them in prison tomorrow"

"Golly, that's scary" Brenda gulped.

"Yeah, my brother and sister are especially nervous" Otto added "They've never been in prison before and they're only nine years old"

"G-g-gee now that is scary" Brenda shivered.

"Yeah, I know." Otto nodded. "Anyways, I've gotta get to bed now. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Me too" said Brenda "Bye Otto. I love you"

She then blew her prince a kiss.

"I love you too, Brenda" Otto said as he blew her a kiss as well.

"I love you Brenda" Otto's younger siblings said in a mocking tone as they opened up the door to Otto's room and started making kissing noises.

Brenda laughed as she overheard the younger siblings making the remarks.

"Sanjay! Radika! Stop that!" he shouted and then turned back to Brenda "Sorry about that Brenda, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye sweetie" Brenda blew Otto another kiss.

* * *

The very next day in Pastavazoolastan, King Abdul and Queen Leorah went with their family to see the criminals who planted the bombs.

"Here goes." The king remarked as the guards led them into the prison.

The Zamins were petrified, but they knew they had to do it. Otto held onto Radika and Sanjay, while Leorah held onto her husband. They finally made it to the cell where their prisoners were being held.

The culprits looked at the royal family, and boy were they angry and quite smug.

"Ah, King Abdul" the leader smirked "I see they let you out of your cage today"

"And I see that you boys are happy about the success of the bombing that was carried out earlier." The king replied nonchalantly. "Protesting my sacking of Lord Darius, I suppose."

"Indeed" said the leader "Darius was a wonderful person. He is the one who provided us with the knowledge on how Cyrus was the rightful king of the country and the things he had done for the country, until his brother brought him down. When you fired him, we stayed eternally loyal to Cyrus and vowed to avenge him!"

"So we've seen." The king said. "So tell me then: What concrete proof do you have that Cyrus was the rightful king? And if he did some good to the country, why did the people rebelled against his rule?"

"According to the royal records, Cyrus was the eldest child in his family and this, since he was the oldest, he was the rightful heir to the throne" the leader explained "Darius also told us that Cyrus was a true leader and he knew how to run the kingdom and those rebels tried to overthrow him and had spread awful lies about him! So, when he was fired, we planted bombs underground to get revenge on those who had fired our mentor and the only person who knew the truth about your family!"

"Does that explain on whether Cyrus had a heir?" Otto spoke up with his arms folded. "If records on him dying childless was false, why did you withhold the information if his eldest child could inherit the throne and carry on with his legacy? Would've saved you the hassle of planting those bombs, even if that means the people are not happy about continued increase taxation and no representation."

"His child and wife vanished long before he had taken the throne" the leader continued "Nobody knows where they went or where they ended up, so he was dismissed as a king without an heir or queen"

The royal family looked at each other.

"If that account is true, looks like there's another item on our plate." The king said before turning to the leader and asked. "Besides protesting my sacking of Lord Darius, what did you men seek to accomplish by planting those bombs?"

The leader explained "At first, we wanted to blow up the castle and everyone in it, but that couldn't work, since it would be the end of us all. So, we decided to put you and your family in Cyrus' shoes by blowing up half the country and making it look like you didn't care about what was going on in your kingdom, thereby destroying your royal reputation, having you perceived as the 'worst royal family' and avenging our greatest leader"

"I should've figured." The king said. "Anyways, is there anything else my family and I should do?"

"You know, father, may I suggest that we not only rebuild the kingdom but also send people out to search for the missing heir of King Cyrus?" Otto asked. "Though I have a feeling that the people may not like the idea."

"Find the missing heir?" asked the king "Son, that's impossible. No one knows where the lost heir is, nor do they have anything about him in the royal records"

"Well, your majesty, it's still worth a try." The leader urged. "Maybe the royal records doesn't have any information, but surely the national archives has information. I should've mention that King Cyrus had actually kept a personal diary."

"Actually, it's more of a 'journal' than a diary" said one of the members.

"And where is this alleged 'journal' that you speak of?" asked the king.

"In your private quarters, sire" The leader replied. "It's hidden in a hidden compartment of your desk."

The king and his family looked at each other before turning to the prisoners.

"I may not like what you men did, nor do I agree with Uncle Cyrus' style of rule." The king said. "But family is family, and I suppose the least I could do is make efforts to see if we can actually find the missing prince besides rebuilding the kingdom."

"But you're still serving time in here!" the queen added.

Later that night, the family gathered together in the palace with the prime minister and cabinet.

"Well family, it looks like we're about to have our work cut out for us" said the king "It would seem that we have a long lost family member that we have to track down and apparently, he's the rightful king"

"So what does that mean for us?" asked Radika.

"It means I may have to abdicate, though if the missing heir has no child, it could still mean that Otto may be king someday." The king replied.

"That's good to know, I guess" said Sanjay.

"Anyways, it's getting late now" the queen said as she nodded at the clock "Better get some sleep now. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

"Right" said Otto "Night mom. Night dad. Come on guys"

Otto carried his brother and sister upstairs to their respective rooms to tuck them in.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Zamins have found themselves in a real predicament and it looks like the start of another overarching plot. But for now, you'll have to wait. Tune in to our next story in the Chan Clan saga. You know, I really wish they had sections for Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw and Funky Phantom on this site. That way, I wouldn't have to put them on the SD sections. If there are ever any sections featuring these guys, please let me know.**


End file.
